Giving Away Loki
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Little Thor is jealous of baby Loki and persuades his older brother Balder to steal Loki from the nursery so he can sell his brother at the market, causing a huge calamity as Odin and Frigga panic searching for their missing children. A Getting Away With Mischief prequel. Baby Loki and Toddler Thor, Marvel AU!


**Giving Away Loki**

 **A Getting Away With Mischief Prequal Tale**

 **by Snapegirlkmf and ninewood**

 _Asgard, long ago:_

"Mother. do you wanna play ball with me?" a toddler Thor asked hopefully.

But Frigga replied, "Not right now, dear, I am feeding Loki."

Thor glared in distaste at the black-haired infant Frigga was giving a bottle of goat's milk to, wrapped in the silky green blanket. "You are always busy with Loki!" he pouted, stomping about the nursery and kicking over a stack of blocks.

"Thor!" Frigga scolded. "Pick those up right now, young man."

"No!" her son stormed. "I'm gonna play with Balder!" He ran out of the room holding his red ball.

Frigga sighed. It was that age. Although she couldn't recall Balder ever being such a tempestuous three-year-old. She rocked Loki, who cooed and smiled as she patted his back. "You are such a good baby, darling!"

Loki made a small burp in agreement and Frigga smiled.

"My, that was a big burp."

Loki smiled at her, his green eyes filled with joy. Loki was always smiling or laughing. He very rarely cried, and it was only if he were hungry or needed to be changed. The Queen's handmaids had confessed they had never seen such a sweet baby.

He had a silky thatch of black hair, round roly poly cheeks, bright green eyes, and a wee button nose. He was round and plump from the goat's milk and giggled when a lady tickled his tummy or his neck.

What worried Frigga and the handmaids was the fact his skin felt cold to the touch and they kept him wrapped in blankets. He had a habit of kicking the blankets off then would giggle when the blankets were placed back on him.

Yawning, Loki placed his tiny thumb in his mouth when his eyes closed and Frigga gently kissed the top of his head.

Meanwhile, Thor found Balder in the garden, pretending to fight villains with his toy sword and helmet. "Have at thee, varlet!" He hit a statue with his sword.

"What's a varlet?" Thor wanted to know.

"It is an enemy, little brother," Balder replied.

"Balder, will you play with me?" Thor pleaded. " I asked Mother but she was with Loki AGAIN. She never has time for me! It's Loki, Loki, Loki all day long!"

"That's because he's a baby. I remember Mother spending a lot of time with you when you were his age."

"Well, I don't like it!" Thor said and tossed the ball onto the ground.

"Thor..."

"I wish Mother never had him!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do! I do!" Thor howled, red faced with temper.

"Norns, little brother! Quit having a fit." Balder groaned.

"Mother says I should love Loki. I don't wanna! I hate him!" The toddler cried rebelliously.

"Shhh! Mother will be upset if she hears you say that " Balder cautioned. "It is mean."

"I do not care!" Thor sulked.

"Let's get some cakes," suggested his older brother. Food usually cheered Thor up.

The seven-year-old led the way back inside and they were just about to go down to the kitchen to beg sweets from Grisel when they spotted a servant pushing a cart filled with tea, cakes, and small sandwiches.

"Look!" Thor pointed to it. "Cakes!"

They followed the cart down the hall to Frigga's solar. As the servant pushed the door open, the children heard ladies giggling and squealing and a baby laughing.

The two boys peered inside and saw their mother seated on the sofa with her ladies all about her on chairs and hassocks. They were all giggling and making much of baby Loki, who was being passed about in a large circle.

"Ohh isn't he just _adorable!_ " Squealed one blonde lady with a blue dress.

"Look at his little feet!" cried another, pointing to Loki's bare foot.

"I love his hair! It's so soft!" cooed another. "My Stefan didn't have hair until he was much older."

"Look at that smile!" boasted a grandmotherly matron. "It lights up the room."

Loki giggled as one lady after another held him, exclaiming over his bright eyes and happy personality.

Thor scowled and ran into the room, unnoticed he grabbed three cakes off the cart and brought them back to Balder.

Balder frowned. "Who is the third cake for?"

"Me!" Thor said. "I'm hungry!" He bit into the chocolate iced tea cake.

Inside the room, a lady cried shrilly, "Oh, my Queen, he is soo _cute!"_

"Precious!"

Thor glared at the circle of women. "I don't think he's cute! I think Loki is ugly!"

"You do?"

"Uh huh! He has hair like soot and eyes green as boogers!"

Balder laughed. "Gross, Thor!"

"Why do all the ladies like babies?" Thor asked his brother. "They don't do nothin' 'cept eat, sleep, and poop! They are boring!"

Balder shrugged. "That's how ladies are. Come on, let's go fight the frost giants!"

Thor crammed the rest of his cake in his mouth and ran after his brother.

Frigga watched proudly as her maids of honor and other noble ladies admired her precious baby. She had had to tell a fib in order for people to accept her son. She had made believe that the sickness she had suffered from for months was actually from pregnancy, and then she had taken to her bed and when she emerged from her confinement she had a newborn baby. Actually, Loki was half-Jotun, the baby prince of King Laufey and his Asgardian bride Astra Winterfrost, who once was Archmage of Asgard and Odin and Frigga's best friend. But Astra was dead and it was rumored Laufey was near death too, killed in a battle against Odin's troops. Frigga knew Odin had never intended to go to war and had tried to halt the fighting but by then it was far too late. He had promised Astra as she lay dying he would look after her son, and so he had brought little Loki home. Frigga had loved him from the moment she saw him, and she was often grateful that Loki was such a happy baby, for he reminded her keenly of her best friend, whom he resembled greatly, down to his mischievous smile.

 _Astra, you would be proud of your son. He is very like you. And I will love him like he was my own._ It wasn't hard to love Loki, she thought, for he was not only adorable, but sweet as honey, he rarely had flare ups of temper and he loved being cuddled. Frigga sometimes swaddled him and slept with him in her bed, and he slept almost through the night, waking only once to be fed.

 _Sometime later:_

Thor and Balder played for an hour among the statues, pretending to be great warriors fighting the evil frost giants. At last they were tired and it was almost supper. Morwenna, their nanny, came and called them inside to get washed up.

As the two boys raced down the hallway, they saw their father walking with their mother. Thor noticed that for once Frigga did not have Loki and he was happy but then he saw that Odin was holding the little scrap instead and he burned with jealousy. Odin was chuckling at something Frigga was saying, and cradling Loki in the crook of his arm like he was spun glass.

Thor stamped his foot. _Loki! Always Loki! Now Father is holding him too!_

He wished there were a way to get rid of his baby brother.

All during supper Thor was plotting. He ate everything on his plate and his dessert and let Frigga tuck him into his little bed in the nursery after reading him a story. Just as his eyes shut, he finally figured out what to do about pesky ugly Loki.

 _The next morning:_

Thor waited until after breakfast when Frigga put Loki down for a nap to put his plan into action. He played with some blocks while she rocked his brother, then as soon as she laid him in the beautiful Royal crib carved with magical animals covered by sheer curtains on the side to block drafts, he got up and trotted off to find Balder.

He found Balder in his room as his brother studied for a test his tutor was going to give him in their next session and Thor ran to the desk.

"Brother! I have a way to get rid of Loki!" Thor said with a wide smile.

"Oh, Thor, I thought you would have decided not to do anything. Loki isn't going anywhere," Balder said with a sigh.

"Yeah, he is! And I have a great way to get rid of him!"

"Fine," Balder said as he placed the quill in the holder and looked at him. "How do we get rid of him?"

"We're going to sell him!" Thor said, proudly.

"Sell him?"

"Yeah! We can put him in a basket and sell him at the marketplace."

"And how do we get him out of the palace?"

"We sneak him out when Mother is with her ladies and Loki's napping."

"And how do we get to market?

"In Sven the baker's cart. He is bringing pies to sell. He told one of the maids so." Thor declared.

Balder knew his brother wasn't going to be happy unless he went along with his foolish plan and he moved a piece of paper closer.

"If we're going to sell him, we are going to need a sign," Balder said then wrote BABY FOR SALE. "How much do you want to sell him for?"

"Free!"

"No, that would make people suspicious. How about ten gold?"

"That sounds good!" Thor said and Balder wrote TEN GOLD on the sign.

"Now we have to wait until Loki is put down for a nap and..."

"He's already down for a nap! Come on! Sven will be here soon!" Thor said and tugged on Balder's sleeve. Balder picked up the piece of paper when they left the room and headed for the nursery. Hushing his older brother, Thor led Balder into the nursery when they walked to the crib and looked down at Loki. Loki was wrapped in a green blanket with a black plush toy kitten wearing a golden crown tucked in next to him. The kitten had bright green eyes and was wearing a green ribbon tied around its neck.

"Get the basket," Thor whispered as Balder went to get Loki's travel basket and they placed Loki in the basket. Loki did get a little fussy, but didn't wake up and they left the nursery. They both carried the basket down the hallway then into the kitchen as they checked to see if anyone was looking then headed out the door.

Sven was unloading the baked goods and pastries when he saw the brothers and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Well, hello. What are you lads up to?" Sven asked.

"We are taking Loki for an outing," Thor said and Sven looked at Loki.

"That's nice of you."

"We would like to take him into town," Balder said.

"Oh, I don't think you should do that. There are a lot of mean and nasty people in town. They would think nothing of taking the three of you and holding you for ransom."

"Not if we stay near you."

"Please?!" Thor said and gave Sven a sad look. Sven knew he would lose his life and business if he agreed, but Thor's sad eyes were melting his heart.

"Fine. Get in the cart. But you are do to whatever I tell you to!" Sven said as he helped the boys into the cart and the cart headed for the cobblestone path.

"That was easy as pie!" Thor whispered to Balder, who was making sure Loki in the basket stayed put.

"Hush!" hissed the older boy. He was starting to have second thoughts about this venture.

"So, how do you lads like having a little brother?" Sven asked.

"It's been...interesting," Balder said.

"Your boys are lucky. I had a little brother once. Sadly, he was born sickly and my parents knew he wouldn't live long. My brothers and I took turns helping them take care of him and I still remember when he looked up at me and smiled," he said then sniffed. "I wonder what he would have ended up doing had he lived."

"You mean you didn't mind having him around even though your mother and father were spending all their time with him?" Balder asked, glancing at Thor.

"Nope. He was my brother and I loved him."

Thor frowned as he watched the scenery going by and Balder wondered what he was thinking.

"I love Loki, too," Balder said and Sven smiled.

A short time later, the cart arrived at the market as Sven helped them down from the cart and the boys held onto the basket.

"Now, stay close to me," Sven said as they headed for his bakery stall and he placed the basket under the counter. He started setting up for the day while Thor looked around for a place to sell Loki and Balder checked on Loki. Loki was still asleep, but the blanket had come undone and he tucked the blanket around Loki.

 _At the palace:_

Frigga walked down the hallway to the nursery and headed for the crib. She had wondered why Loki hadn't cried to be fed as she looked down and her heart froze in her chest.

"LOKI!" she screamed.

"My Queen, what has happened?" Two of the Einherjar ran into the room and she spun on them.

"Get Odin!"

One of the Einherjar ran out of the room then returned with Odin and he saw Frigga sitting on the small chair near the crib crying her eyes out.

"Frigga, what is the matter?!" Odin asked as he came to her and knelt down next to the chair.

"Loki is gone!" she said, pointing to the crib and he got up. He walked to the crib when he looked down and his eye widened.

"I want the kingdom on alert! Prince Loki has been kidnapped! Search the palace and the kingdom!" Odin ordered and the Einherjar nodded, rushing out of the room.

Odin walked to the chair when he held his hand out and Frigga took it. He helped her to her feet as he held her and she placed her cheek against his shoulder. She trembled in his arms, sick with fear and grief.

"Who would have taken him?" Frigga asked.

"I have no idea. But, when I find out who took him, they will suffer," Odin growled.

"Maybe Heimdall saw something."

"My poor baby!" she sobbed.

"I will go see Heimdall," he said then left the room and Frigga knelt down next to the crib.

"Please let him be alright," she whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She hugged the stuffed kitten to her chest.

She tried to cast a spell to locate the baby but she was so upset she drew the runes wrong and did not realize it. The spell fizzled and Frigga despaired.

"Astra, I am so sorry," she sobbed while one of her handmaids ran into the room and knelt next to her.

"My Queen, Allfather just told me what happened to the baby. "

"He's been taken."

"But how could that happen?!"

"I don't know. Have you seen any strangers in the palace?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then... Then it must have been someone who lives or works in the palace."

"Don't say such a thing. We all love Prince Loki and would never wish harm on him."

"I know that, I just don't understand who would want to take him."

"Why don't I take you to your chamber so you can rest?" she said and Frigga nodded. She helped Frigga to her feet as they left the room and Frigga held the stuffed kitten to her chest.

"Find Thor and Balder," she sniffled. "I need to make sure they are safe."

"Yes, Majesty."

Troops of guards and heralds rode out to spread the word and Odin sent Huginn and Muninn out also to search.

Heimdall had told him there were some Frost Giants sighted on the outskirts of the kingdom and Odin wondered if one of Laufey's people had gotten into the palace and taken Loki.

"If they have, I will wipe them out!" Odin growled.

"Odin," Frigga said as she walked closer and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I cannot find Balder or Thor."

"They are missing as well?!"

"Yes."

Fear shot through him. All three of his sons were missing, one of them his heir. He felt sick and furious at the same time. He recalled Astra's final words as he held her broken body. _"You cannot save me, Wanderer. But you can save my son. Promise me . . ."_

 _"I promise, Wildcat."_

 _"Go. Save my Loki. Krishna has him in the temple. Take my son and raise him as your own . . ."_

 _Ah Astra, how we have failed you!_ he thought bitterly.

"Who would take them?" Frigga asked.

"Heimdall...," he said then paused. "Heimdall saw Frost Giants on the outskirts."

"Do you think they have taken our sons?!"

"I do not know. I will send guards to find out."

"My poor boys," she said as she sobbed and he held her.

"We will find them," he promised and kissed the side of her head.

Meanwhile back at the market, a crowd had gathered to hear the royal herald. Sven frowned and said to the princes, "Lads, you stay and mind the pies while I see what all the fuss is about."

"We shall, Sven," Balder said blithely and watched the baker hustle off.

"Yay, he's gone! Now we can sell Loki!" Thor said as he pushed the basket out in front of the stall and set up the sign.

"Thor, wait!" Balder said when a tall man with grayish white hair and red eyes walked closer and Balder noticed he was wearing tattered clothes, boots and a hood was over his head.

"Well, what do we have here?" the man asked.

"Please, Sir. Will you buy our brother?" Thor asked, looking sad. "Papa can't afford to keep all of us."

"How much are you asking for him?" the man asked. Balder noticed how the man was looking at Loki when he walked to Thor and sighed.

"Are you trying to sell our brother again?!" Balder asked. "You know Papa will tan our hides when he comes back."

"So you're not selling him?"

"No, we're not," Balder said while dragging the basket back behind the stall and the man grunted, walking away.

"Why did you do that?!" Thor half-shouted and Balder hushed him.

"I didn't like him. I think he was a Frost Giant."

"No, he wasn't. Frost Giants are huge!"

"He might have been one of their thralls," Balder said when he saw one of Frigga's handmaids and she stopped near the stall.

"There you two are!" she said as she ran to them and knelt down. "Are you alright?!"

Balder smiled weakly. "Uh, good day, Kyra. We, uh, went with Sven to help sell pies and. . ."

"You went with Sven?! Did you tell anyone?!" Kyra asked.

"No," Thor said with a shake of his head.

"Where is Loki?!"

"He's here," Balder said as he went to get the basket and her eyes widened.

"You took him?!"

"Yeah. We wanted to show him the market," Thor said, lying.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!"

"What do you mean?" Balder asked.

"Your mother was near hysterics when she went into the nursery and found Loki gone!"

"She was worried about him? What about us?!" Thor demanded.

"She was just as worried when she couldn't find you."

"What about Father?" Balder asked.

"He has the entire palace and kingdom on alert and has guards searching for Frost Giants."

"Why?" Thor asked.

"He thinks the Frost Giants have taken the three of you. In fact, I heard rumors that he is going to war with them if you are not found soon!"

Balder glared daggers at Thor as Thor looked down at Loki and saw Loki had woken up. Loki was chewing on his fingers and he blinked and Thor felt his stomach hurting.

"Now, you will come with me and I pray to the gods that your parents won't have Sven killed for this," Kyra said.

"But we just took a ride in his cart!" Thor protested.

"That doesn't matter. He shouldn't have taken you three out of the palace!"

"We told him to," Balder said. "We said we were taking Loki on an outing."

"By the Nine," Kyra sighed as she picked up the basket and they headed for Sven. Sven had heard the news about the reported kidnapping as he looked at the princes then at Kyra and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just taking your little brother on an outing, were you?" he asked and Kyra gently pushed Balder's shoulder.

"We... We're sorry," Balder said.

"I'll accept your apology if you tell me the truth. Why did you...?" he asked then saw the sign on the basket and his eyes widened. 'You were going to sell him?!"

"What?!" Kyra gasped when she looked at the sign then at the princes. "I don't believe this!"

"Well, what else were we going to do?!" Thor asked. "We don't want him."

"No, you don't want him!" Balder said.

"That's because Mother and Father love him more!"

"Weren't you listening?!" Kyra demanded. "Your mother is hysterical with worry about all THREE of you and your father is about to go to war!"

"Let's get you three home." Sven said as he walked to the cart and the princes and Kyra followed him.

 _A few minutes later..._

Odin sat on the throne while he listened to the reports from the Einherjar and he strummed his fingers on the arm of the throne. Frigga had been given something to calm her and had taken to her bed and he hoped the Einherjar found the boys before she fell into depression.

Suddenly Huginn and Muninn flew in through the window.

"Odin! I spy with my little eye Balder, Thor, and Loki!" Muninn cawed.

"Where are they?!" Odin demanded.

"The wayward boys are returning home after a day out," Huginn said.

"A day out?!"

"They spent the day at the market," Muninn said.

"They were in the market place?! How did they get there?!"

"The maker of pies took them under false words," Huginn said.

"Sven took them?"

"Yes," Muninn said.

"I will have his head!"

"He was tricked," Huginn said and Odin sighed.

"Besides, you do not wish to cut off the head of the best baker in Asgard, Wanderer," Muninn persuaded. "Then how will he make your favorite peach pie?"

"That is not his favorite, bird brain! Odin likes cherry best!"

"No, he likes peach!"

"Enough!" Odin said and the ravens settled on the back of the throne.

Sitting back, Odin watched while the doors opened and the Einherjar led Thor, Balder and Sven in the room. Sven looked terrified, but the looks of guilt on Balder and Thor's faces made some of Odin's anger vanish.

"Allfather," Sven said as he knelt down and the princes followed him. "I beg your forgiveness. I had no idea what they were up to."

"I am not angry with you," Odin said, looking at his sons. "Don't you have something to tell him?"

"We're sorry," Balder said.

"Yeah. Sorry," Thor said.

"Where is Loki?" Odin asked one of the Einherjar.

"He has been taken to the Queen," the Einherjar said.

"Was he unharmed?"

"Yes, but he did need a diaper change."

"You may go," he said and Sven stood up. Sven followed the Einherjar out of the room as the doors closed and Odin looked at Balder and Thor.

Odin became silent for a long time while the ravens ruffled their feathers and the princes shuffled their feet and peered anxiously at their father.

"I cannot tell you how disappointed I am with the both of you. You have caused unnecessary distress to your mother, have put the entire kingdom on alert and nearly caused a war," Odin finally said as he stood up and walked to them.

"Father, I tried...," Balder said then stopped when Odin glared at him.

"Just whose idea was this?"

"It was mine," Thor said.

"And just what were you going to do with Loki at the market?"

"We were going to sell him."

"What?!" Odin said and his loud voice echoed around the room.

"You and Mother spend all your time with him."

"He's a baby."

"Everyone likes him better. They all think he's cute."

"All my sons were cute at that age."

"He gets all the attention." Thor said with a pout.

"And you thought selling him would make things better?!"

"It would be better for me," Thor said and Odin looked at Balder.

Balder hung his head. "Not me, sir. I only went along with it so Thor wouldn't have a fit."

"That is no excuse. You are the oldest and should have stopped him," Odin said and Balder nodded.

"Are you going to kill Sven?" Thor asked.

"No, I will not do that."

"Then what are you going to do?" Balder asked.

"First, I want you both to understand how dangerous it was to take Loki out of the palace without your mother or me. Someone could have taken any of you and either ransomed you or worse."

"How worse?" Thor asked.

"Having people killed in a war worse. That is how far I would go if anyone took any of you. And that includes your mother."

"Is Mother really upset?" Balder asked.

"She had to take to her bed," Odin said and the princes looked at each other. Odin went silent for a few minutes when he sighed and walked closer. "I have decided your punishment."

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked.

"That is the second thing. You two are going to be spanked then spend the next week in your rooms. Balder will have his schoolwork doubled and you are going to spend the day standing in the corner except for mealtimes."

"Yes, Father," they said together and Odin pointed to the throne. They went up the stairs as he sat down and looked at Balder. Balder dropped his pants then bent over Odin's knees as Odin raised his hand and hit Balder's bottom several times. Balder fought hard not to scream as the tears rolled down his cheeks then Odin stood him up. Balder pulled his pants up while Odin looked at Thor and Thor swallowed the lump in his throat. He walked to Odin then dropped his pants and went across Odin's knees. Odin spanked Thor worse because he was the ringleader and Thor screamed. Shaking, he stood up while Balder helped him pull his pants up and Odin sat back.

"Go," Odin said and the princes ran out of the room.

Odin heaved a sigh. "I wish I did not have to do that," he said to his familiars.

"We know, Wanderer," they crooned and then began to preen his hair.

 _In the nursery_ :

Frigga held Loki in her arms as he sucked on the bottle of goats milk and she smiled down at him. The stuffed kitten was sitting on the arm of the chair as she looked at it and smiled.

"Lokitty was very worried about you," she whispered to Loki when she moved the bottle away and held Loki against her shoulder. He made a little burp as she lowered him enough to look at him and he blinked.

His little hand reached out and touched her face. "Mmmaa" he burbled.

"Yes, I am your mama," she said and kissed his little knuckles.

His eyes crinkled and he grinned. "Mmmaaa!" He repeated the sound that made her happy and babbled, trying to touch her earrings.

"No-no," she said and he pouted. She wasn't happy anymore so he crinkled up his nose and smiled. She softly laughed at him and murmured, "You bring sunshine to my heart." Then she kissed his nose.

The door to the nursery suddenly opened when Thor and Balder came running toward her and Frigga saw tears running down their faces.

"Oh! What's wrong?!" she asked as they ran to her and Thor wrapped his arms around her leg.

"We're sorry," Thor said as she looked at Balder and he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic.

"Balder?"

"Thor was upset about all the attention Loki was getting and wanted to take him to the market and sell him," Balder said.

"You wanted to sell your brother?!" she asked, looking down at Thor.

"Uh-hunh," Thor said with a nod.

"Why?!"

"Because you and Father love him more than you love me."

"Oh," she said as she placed Loki in the crib, picked up Thor then sat down. She held her distressed son as he cried and kissed the side of his head. "Look at me."

Thor looked at her when she saw the tears in his cerulean eyes and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Now, I want you to listen to me. Your father and I love all three of you. We would be utterly destroyed if anything happened to you and we were when you three went missing."

"Father said he was going to go to war," Balder said.

"He was," she said and Thor started to cry harder.

Loki had been watching them when he saw Thor crying and his little lower lip quivered. He didn't like it when Thor cried. He wanted to give Thor a hug as he reached up, but couldn't reach him. Tears flowed as Loki started crying and Thor wiped his eyes, looking at him.

"Why is Loki crying? Father didn't spank him," Thor said.

"Your father spanked you?" Frigga asked Thor nodded. "Well, he's crying because he saw you crying."

"He is?" Balder asked.

"Yes. He loves both of you very much and only wants you to be happy."

Thor looked at Loki when he realized having Loki in his life might not be a bad thing and got off Frigga's lap. He knelt down next to the crib as Loki sniffed and Thor started making faces at him. Loki realized Thor was playing with him and he stopped crying, his mouth turning up into a delighted smile.

 _Later that evening..._

Frigga and Odin stood at the doorway while Balder sat on the chair while feeding Loki his nighttime bottle as Loki looked up at him and blinked. Thor was looking in the toy basket when he picked up the silver rattle and Balder placed the bottle down on the small table near the chair.

"Look, Loki!" Thor said as he shook the rattle then placed the rattle in Loki's hand. Loki looked at the rattle. "You're supposed to shake it."

Loki frowned as Thor gently moved Loki's hand to make the rattle make a soft sound when Loki's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Blergh!" Loki said when he tossed the rattle and the rattle hit Thor in the nose. Frigga covered her mouth with her hand as Odin smiled and Thor picked up the rattle, rolled his head and giggled.

 **A/N: Just to clarify, Balder is the older prince but not the heir. Balder was a hand fast baby born to prove fertility of Odin and Frigga, but not in legal marriage, so Thor is the heir because he is their first son born in wedlock.**


End file.
